Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small portable bag to be carried by a spectator attending an outdoor sporting event, and more particularly, it relates to such a bag containing a pillow and a poncho-cape in separate parallel compartments.
(2) Description of the Invention
The prior art contains descriptions of portable bags that contain a pillow to sit on wherever the owner of the bag wishes. Examples of this art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,433 issued to S. T. Warner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,120 issued to R. J. Kiechlin. Other portions of the prior art include backpacks that contain an article to protect a hiker against the rain, generally a coat or cape of rainproof material. Typical of such art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,377 to Mayer and Smart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,735 to McLaughlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,777 to Park; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,111 to Lieberman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,969 to Greenberger.
The present invention is a small portable bag that might be carried by a spectator attending a sports event, such as a football game, a soccer match, a baseball game, or a track and field event. The bag is designed in a rectilinear shape, square in cross-section (appx. 12-16 in. square) and about 4-6 in. thick. The interior space is divided into two substantially equal pockets having the same square cross-section mentioned above, and each about 2-3 inches thick. These two interior pockets are closed by any convenient quick-opening means, preferably by two zippers or by two fabric hook-and-loop fasteners(better known as VELCRO fasteners). One of these interior pockets encloses a pillow that fills the entire pocket while the other pocket contains a folded poncho-cape or parka-cape that is suitable to keep the owner of the bag dry in the event of rain or snow. Of course, the owner may decide to carry other items in either pocket, e.g. food, drink, clothing, or the like.